Ian's Apartment
Ian's apartment is part of a small apartment complex located only two blocks away from the famed Achilles Gym. The actual apartment is small, consisting of a kitchen, bathroom, den and bedroom. Ian more often than not keeps his shades closed, leaving the apartment dimly lit at best. Though he has done little to change the apartment, Ian has created a makeshift rectangular base for his bed to replace the original frame. In the base is a hollowed out space where Ian stores his weapons and documents regarding the cases he is working. This location is where Ian spends much of his free time between training and missions. You can RP here if you have business with Ian Shaw RP Zone Ian splashed a handful of cold water on his face in a futile attempt to wake himself up. It was already past eleven o'clock in the morning, well past Ian's usual wake up time. Even sleeping in did little to compensate for the sleep Ian had lost. Yet another nightmare had startled him awake in the middle of the night, and kept him awake for over an hour. Ian couldn't even remember what the nightmare was about, though he guessed it was either something to do with his long dead parents or the hell he went through in the slums of Shadeborough City. What was even more frustrating was that this wasn't the first time Ian had suffered sleep deprivation form nightmares, nor would it be the last. The horrid dreams had plagued his mind for years, and would likely continue for years to come. A knock on his door caused Ian to redirect his attention. Without even putting on a shirt, Ian strode across his dimly lit apartment. Normally Ian detested visitors, but something to get his mind off his persistent nightmares was very much needed, even if it was simply another problem Ian didn't want to deal with. Ian stopped in front of the door, cracking it open to reveal Elias, holding a bag. "Hey, Ian, I- I uh... Brought some food. You like szechuan beef? Because... Uh... That's what I got you." Elias said walking in with or with out concent, and dumping the contents of the bag on the closest table. He opened up the sauce for the crab rangoons and began plunging them in the sauce, and stuffing them in his mouth as quickly as he could. Though Ian was not compltely thrilled with Elias' intrustion, he was hardly surprised. At least the man had the decency to bring Ian some free food. Shutting the door, Ian walked over and sat on the sofa next to Elias as his guest continued to gorge himself. As Ian reached into the bag to retrieve the previously mentioned beef, he blunted aksed Elias "Why are you here?" "Wha-... Why- Why wouldn't I be?" Elias asked halting his gluttony instantly, and turning to Ian. "We're partners, aren't we?" Ian waited until he swallowed his bite of beef before answering. "We do jobs together. As long as we can make each other money I don't care what you call us. But I was expecting you had something to say about the news." "Oh, yeah... That... Do... Do you think we should go?" Elias asked, opening up a plastic container of General Tso's chicken, and eating it, by scooping it up with his hand. Ignoring Elias' sloppy eating, Ian looked up at the ceiling while he thought to himself. A parade certainly wasn't that got Ian all bubbly inside, especially if he was to take part. The mere though of being openly presented in front of a world audience made him shiver. However, that didn't mean Ian was oblivious to the pros. Despite what some people may think, the simple parade was a major historical event. Metahumans were being awknowledged publicly, and in a positive light, for the first time in recorded history. In addition, his presense at this even would undoubtably being many more wealthy clients to his doorstep. The money Ian recieved from saving the mayor's daughter in Newhaven went a long way, as Ian purchased a shiny new revolver to replace his current sidearm and a new television and hardly put a dent in his savings. In a way Ian new Elias was partially to thank, being the primary reason Ian took on such a high profile case. To Ian, it wasn't a parade occuring down in the United City, it was the walk that would take him to the big leagues. Picking up another piece of beef with a plastic fork, Ian looked over to Elias and simply stated "I think it would be stupid not to go." Elias looked a little surprised, "Oh, yeah? Good. Cause... We'll get recognition... Uh... Branding!" Elias quickly began shoveling the food he had dumped onto the table back into the bag. "Let's go!" Just as Elias spoke, the plastic for and beef in Ian's hand split in half, slipping out form between his fingers and falling into the table with a wet smack. Time seemd to stand still for a moment, as Ian looked down at the for and beef, both split perfetly in half, the cuts flawless and smooth. There was no denying it was the work of Ian's Energy Blades. "Those things uh... Give you some trouble, don't they? Just don't let them go off when you're shaking the President's hand... Cause... Uh... That'd be bad... But let's go. The mess'll be here when we get back." Elias says with the bag in his hand, holding the door open. Ian managed a half grin at Elias' comment, unsure if it was a joke or a serious statment. Even so the power serge had him worried. It had been years since he had experienced any difficulty controling his powers. For now he would just have to hope it was a freak accident. The parade wasn't going to wait for him to sort out his personal issues. Grabbing an old black shirt off the back of his couch, Ian hurried into his bedroom. He emerged a few moment later, pulling his coat up onto his shoulders to conceal the revolver and shoulder holster he had dawned. "Let's get going." Ian said, closing the door behind him. Home Coming Opening the door, and flicking on the light, Ian saw Elias lying on his couch, sound asleep. It was apparent he had been living there for quite some time, by the half eaten containers of Chinese food on the ground all around him, in various states of decomposition, along with the myriad of empty bottles littering the carpet. "Elias!" Ian shouted. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States